Skills
The skills you learn in the game have a huge impact on the way your character develops. Although they are not all directly related to battle, they can over time, advance your character beyond those which spend all their days training physical attributes... This intricate balance is difficult to master, but those that choose the best combination of skills are the players that reach the top 10! Skills become available to players at level 4. Learning When you level up to 4, only 2 skills will be available for you to advance; Learning and Subspace Detection. However, the special thing about the learning skill is that it opens your mind to new skills, allowing you to develop a new skills for every learning level (up to 18). After level 18, you require 2 learning levels to get a new skill to develop, but you cannot go above 30 learning without the academy. For each level of the academy, you are able to develop your learning by 2 more levels over learning level 30. Max level of learning = 80. List of skills As you can see from this table, skills can be from the same category. Each category has a description and a general overview of what that skill will affect. Space-time control skills These skills manipulate reality, going against the rules of the world and advancing your harnessing ability of different resources (XP, SE, DP, AP). They also help you find ways to minimize your costs via loop-holes only a Doomlord/lady can exploit. *Elementary fusion *Continuum diminution *Chronocompensation *Spectral manipulation *Singularity knowledge *Subspace detection *Creative affinity *Transcendal projection *Shape reality *Transplantation *Ultraspecialisation *Expert hunt *Epic specialization *Energy harness Animal Related skills The charisma the doomlord and ladies ooze enable them to command lesser creatures to their will. The Animal related skills make it easier to train, command, control and heal your pets. *Trapping *Pet training *Charisma *Intelligent pet *Hard skin *Heal wounds *Soul-energy squeezing *Leadership *Horde making Battle Skills These skills take training to the next level, thinking about where to strike rather than how hard in order to maximise damage. This extra guidance can give an unexpected advantage in a battle. *Toughness *Execution *Critical Hit *Critical Spell *Secondary Hit *Secondary Spell *Hatred of Hordes *Spiked skin *Negative aura *Resistant skin Adventure Skills Often, you will stumble across an adventure which requires more rudimentary skills. In order to prepare yourself for these when they come, you have the opportunity to train in advance. *Climbing *Pick locks *Detect traps *Map finding Other Skills *Building *Magical regeneration *Manaconstruction *Learning *Mind boost *Oblivion *Thievery *Trade Costs Cost of increasing a skill depends on 2 things: Current skill level and total skill level. x = current skill level y = total skill level cost of +1 to the skill = ((x + 1)* 100)+(y* 10) (NOT including transplantation or other reductions) You can reduce the cost of developing a skill by *Increasing your transplantation skill (25% discount at level 50) *Star Sapphire (5% discount) *Ring of the East (3% discount) *Sapphire Ancient ring (5% discount) *Absolute Absorber (5% discount) *Krakoch Abosrber (5% discount) *Ring of the Centaur (5% discount) *Ring of Magnificator (5% discount) *Greater Detecter (6% discount) *Ring of the Ice God (6% discount) *Ring of Leah (6% discount) *Ancient ring of Improvement (7% discount) *Tricky ring (7% discount) *Ring of luck (7% discount) Category:Personal Development